Não me diga
by angellsss
Summary: Kitty tem um momento ruim com Lance e encontra consolo em outro lugar, mais será que foi sua melhor escolha? Kitty/Lance e Kitty/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Eu não criei nem possuo x-men nem nenhum de seus personagens nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro ou coisa do tipo com essa historia, então por favor não me processem.**

**Eu sempre achei que Kitty e lance faziam um belo casal mais também sempre achei que por serem amigos kitty e kurt poderiam formar um casal talvez até com menos problemas pra se relacionar, essa historia explora essa no que diz respeito a menos problemas pra se relacionar só lendo pra descobrir.**

**Mais um detalhe esta historia é inspirada na musica e Avril Lavigne- dontel-me mais não é totalmente um song fic, alguns capítulos podem fugir ao tema da musica, em todo caso os capítulos inspirados nela terão o devido trecho escrito em sublinhado no capitulo.**

**Mais uma coisa esta historia é baseada no desenho então os personagens são adolescentes então esperem : hormônios, relacionamentos, loucuras, enfim, adolescente são iguais em qualquer lugar até em fanfics.**

**Boa leitura.**

**Não me diga**

**CAPITULO-1**

Vampira estava a mais de vinte minutos fora do quarto escutando, soluços e finalmente não pode agüentar mais.

-Kitty eu sei que você pode não confiar em mim, mais eu sou sua colega de quarto e pra mim não dá mais ver você assim, o pessoal resolveu fazer de conta que não tá vendo nada, mais eu não posso fazer isso.

Do outro lado da porta a resposta foi a esperada;

-Vampira por favor não há o que dizer

Antes que mais algo fosse Vampira havia se teleportado para o quarto e estava de frente para Kitty que tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

-Tá bom então você tá chorando por que tá na moda.

Vampira parecia prestes a explodir, mais em sua voz havia um tom claro de preocupação.

- beleza, mais eu não vou mais sair do quarto pra você fazer isso

Finalmente parecia que Kitty havia cedido e olhou para vampira apontando a cama do outro lado para ela sentar.

-Ok então eu falo, mais ninguém pode saber

Mesmo não sendo melhores amigas Kitty sabia que vampira não diria nada a ninguém, mais ainda assim esperou a resposta.

-Você tem minha palavra

Depois de alguns minutos de silencio Kitty tomou uma respiração e começou a falar lentamente

-Começou no depois do baile de primavera, depois que eu e o Lance tivemos aquela discussão, você viu o que ele me disse, todos viram, eu fiquei tão revoltada que resolvi sair...

Depois do baile de primavera...

_Como é que algum pode ser tão cego, ou tão burro! Ele vai se der mal!_

_Kitty saiu pela rua andando rápido demais para perceber que vinha alguém na sua frente._

_Depois do choque momentâneo a voz trouxe o reconhecimento._

_-Kitty?_

_-Kurt! O que faz aqui você me assustou? Eu não gosto quando você aparece assim!_

_Kitty estava brava, mais Kurt estava totalmente confuso, e surpreso com a atitude agressiva._

_-Mais eu não fiz nada! Eu só estava andando e vi você falando achei que tivesse com problemas e achei que tivesse me visto._

_Depois de alguns segundos Kitty percebeu que o erro foi dela e se lamentou ainda mais._

_-Você me viu falando, acha que to ficando louca falando sozinha?_

_O garoto passou alguns minutos pensando na resposta, mais algo lhe chamou a atenção, naquele belo vestido cor de rosa e com o cabelo solto, kitty parecia muito atraente._

_-Você num tá louca só tá... linda_

_Ao escutar a resposta no rosto dela podia-se ler somente perplexidade_

_-O que?_

_Felizmente, Kurt percebeu o que disse antes que fosse tarde._

_-Eu quis dizer chateada... você tá chateada_

_Esquecendo um pouco a resposta e tentando deixar a situação menos constrangedora, Kitty notou que ele estava sozinho._

_-Cadê a Amanda? Você não tava com ela?_

_Pois é nós fomos liberados pelo professor mais a Amanda teve que voltar cedo pra casa-depois de responder Kurt achou que era uma boa hora para súbita mudança de assunto-Então o que aconteceu? Por que você tá chateada?_

_-Você não desconfia?_

_A indireta foi suficiente pra ele entender_

_-Lance?_

_O semblante de kitty mudou automaticamente para o de extrema decepção e constrangimento_

_-Todo mundo sabia que era inútil tentar convencer o Lance a mudar mais eu sou burra demais pra ver isso._

_Quando viu as lágrimas nos olhos dela ele percebeu que não era isso que ele pretendia e propôs algo estranho;_

_Vamos passear-ela parecia confusa mais tinha parado de chorar, ele delicadamente enxugou seu rosto e continuou- temos permissão pra chegar tarde e hoje deveria ser ótimo ainda dá tempo da gente se divertir._

_Kitty pensou seriamente em dizer não, mas viu que não era má idéia, talvez fosse disso que ela precisasse afinal e tratou de colocar um sorriso no rosto._

_Esta foi a melhor idéia que você poderia ter tido Kurt. _

Vampira que só estava escutando começou a unir as peças do quebra cabeça:

-Foi por isso que você chegou mais tarde ?

-Foi agente saiu se divertiu, mais ficou tarde e resolvemos voltar.

_A idéia tinha sido realmente boa eles haviam passado um bom tempo somente passeando e já era tarde e kitty não queria estragar a única parte boa do seu dia._

_-É melhor agente voltar pra casa, o professor liberou mais eu num quero passsar dos limites._

_O rosto de Kurt demonstrou decepção mais ele sabia que ela tinha razão_

_- Vamos então_

_Mais antes que fossem ele não pode se conter e estava a abraçando suas mãos em sua cintura e um olhar determinado no nem teve tempo de falar, o beijo a fez perder a noção mais ao mesmo tempo que foi arrebatador, foi decepcionante, os lábios macios foram substituídos pelo nada. Ela estava sozinha de novo._

Ele simplesmente se teleportou e me deixou lá, por isso cheguei tarde, e não consegui dormir então fui ao quarto dele.

_Kitty podia ver Kurt coberto pelos lençóis mais estranhamente sabia que estava acordado._

_-Kurt o que foi aquilo?Por que me beijou?_

_Sem nem sair da cama ele respondeu rapidamente_

_-Nada só queria consolar você, foi uma caridade_

_Ao ouvir a palavra caridade Kitty sentiu-se humilhada _

_-Caridade?_

_Novamente sem se levantar ele respondeu em tom mais alto_

_-É caridade!Ajudou num ajudou!_

_Finalmente se levantando e indo para abrir a porta ele disse_

_- kitty eu tenho uma namorada porque mais eu beijaria você?_

_Kitty não esperou ele dizer mais nada nem disse nada, só sentiu profundo arrependimento por ter correspondido ao beijo._

Você segurou minha mão e me levou pra casa, eu sei

Enquanto você me dava aquele beijo era algo parecido com isto, que me fazia oh ohh

Você secou minhas lágrimas, me livrou de todos os meus medos, por que você teve de ir?

**me desculpe por qualquer erro de digitação, ou coisa do tipo, não revisei este capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Então foi isso que aconteceu

Vampira recebeu um sim seco e percebeu que havia mais alguma coisa

-Foi só isso que aconteceu, mais nada?

Kitty ponderou e pensou em não falar mais sabia que tinha ido longe demais e por mais não quisesse precisaria dizer a verdade a alguém um dia.

-Não, não foi só isso que aconteceu...

* * *

><p><em>No outro dia pela manha, a mansão permaneceu quieta por um bom tempo, até finalmente todos acordarem e partirem diretamente para a seção de comentários sobre a tinham orgulho de dizer o que haviam feito mais kitty preferiu fugir disso e se manter afastada dos outros, mais não foi por muito tempo.<em>

_Infelizmente para ela Jean estava mais curiosa que o normal._

_-Kitty,o que você achou da festa?_

_-Alguns lances._

_Essa foi definitivamente a resposta errada._

_-Como assim, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_Ela viu que Jean não ia desistir tão facilmente e forçou um sorriso no rosto._

_-Não eu só to cansada._

_Mais uma pergunta e desta vez Kitty preferiu terminar a conversa_

_-Você brigou com o lance?_

_-Você andou lendo meus pensamentos! Eu não lhe dei esse direito!O que aconteceu não é da sua conta!_

_Ela sabia que tinha sido exagerada e mal educada mais não tinha uma idéia melhor para se livrar das perguntas, infelizmente não era seu dia de sorte e assim que ela vai embora e atravessa a porta, bate em que ela menos queria encontrar._

_Kurt parecia assustado mais ela não quis saber e não deu oportunidade para ele fala ._

_-Eu não to a fim de papo nem de ninguém que me console, então faz o favor de não aparecer mais na minha frente._

_Mais uma vez Kurt não respondeu então ela simplesmente foi embora._

* * *

><p><em>Sair do instituto foi fácil mais se livrar da raiva não, ela agora estava na rua tentando resolver seus problemas a começar pelo Lance.<em>

_Na irmandade as coisas não estavam muito diferentes do instituto ,eles ainda estavam dormindo, com exceção de Pietro que "amavelmente" foi abrir a porta_

_-Olha quem temos aqui, veio fazer o café?_

_Kitty olhou para Pietro como se pudesse fulmina-lo sem encostar um único dedo e mandou a educação às favas:_

_-Escuta aqui seu idiota, eu não tenho tempo para suas brincadeiras inúteis preciso falar com o Lance._

_Pietro ainda tentou argumentar , mais não foi uma boa idéia_

_Não vai nem pedir por favor._

_-Sai da minha frente seu inútil, imbecil!_

_Ela não precisou falar duas vezes, ao que parecia ela havia falado alto o suficiente para o Lance escutasse e fosse até a porta._

_-Kitty, o que faz aqui?_

_Kitty respirou fundo mais ainda não respondeu educadamente._

_-To esperando o café! O que acha que to fazendo aqui? Quero conversar. _

_Lance tava assustado com a raiva da morena então resolveu segui-la sem discutir muito. Depois de caminharem o suficiente ele achou que tava na hora de falar e perguntou delicadamente_

_-O que aconteceu?_

_Ela respondeu com outra pergunta indo direto ao ponto._

_- Por que me deixou daquele jeito ontem?_

_Lance não estava surpreso com a pergunta, mais também não tava feliz com o que tinha acontecido na festa_

_-Não tava a fim de servir de palhaço pros seus amiguinhos e além do mais você se divertiu com o Kurt._

_Kitty ficou surpresa com o que ouviu_

_-Como sabe que sai com o Kurt? Você me seguiu?_

_Lance percebeu que tinha se entregado mais não estava arrependido_

_-Segui pra ver se era verdade o que ele disse!_

_Kitty viu sua surpresa se transformar em choque_

_-O Kurt falou com você ? O que o ele disse?_

_-Que vocês tinham um encontro, e era verdade, sorte minha que eu não fiquei pra ver o resto!_

_Ela estava com raiva do Kurt mais no momento queria se entender com o Lance_

_-Eu e o kurt não temos nada!_

_-Tá bom vou fingir que acredit,o mais só uma coisa kitty, eu não sou o príncipe encantado que você quer nem vou ser mais eu gosto mesmo de você e se você não tá afim de mim me deixa em paz que eu não quero..._

_Antes que ele terminasse de falar kitty o estava beijando, depois do choque momentâneo ele correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, quando finalmente bateu a falta de ar eles se separaram e ela pode falar_

_-Você gosta mesmo de mim?_

_Ele ainda estava um pouco chocado com o que aconteceu mais tinha que confirmar_

_-Eu sou louco por você Kitty._

_Ela não podia deixar de sorrir_

_-Eu também gosto de você e sempre quis dizer isso, e eu gosto de você assim num preciso de príncipe encantado_

_Dessa vez foi ele que a beijou e quando se separaram ele só podia fazer uma pergunta_

_-Kitty você quer ser minha namorada?_


End file.
